Lonley Walks
by LollipopAnnaPotter
Summary: James Sirius adopts a girl who seems happy until a few things go wrong. James thinks its his fault. Is it, or does he just not know his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so we all flaws with our parents, right? Yeah. Well, some flaws, aren't so easy. Especially in a wizard family.

I'm usually up in my room, listening to music or writing in my journal. Dad's always out with his girlfriend, but that's not the flaw much. I'm a story untold, and now I can let you into my world.

"Anna, you hungry?" James opened her door a crack.

"Nope." Anna was writing in her journal, she never ate if she was writing.

"Eat. Now." James shut her door.

Anna mumbled under her breath, "Yeah yeah."

She wasn't to fond of her father, she loved him, but he got a bit annoying.

She grabbed her jacket and went downstairs, but instead of eating she went outside for a walk.

Anna climbed up a high tree, which she called 'her tree' only due to that's where she did most of her stuff no one knew about. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, she watched the door making sure no one came out. When the cigarette was gone, she put the butt into gum and threw it into the high grass.

"Anna!" Ginny, her grandmother called out the door, "Come in, its getting late."

Jumping down from the tree Anna jogged up inside, picking up a piece of bread to eat.

"Wasn't getting that dark out." She complained.

Harry chuckled, "Late enough for you to be inside."

Anna rolled her eyes, she liked being outside at night, she didn't mind out late it was.

She went up to her room and locked her door, she liked being alone. She didn't bother saying goodnight, no one really noticed when she went somewhere.

She heard Diego, her step brother outside her door. "Anna? Can I come in?"

She unlocked her door and let the small two year old boy in. "What?"

"I saw you smoking, that's bad." Diego nodded.

"Shut the-" She cut off, "Shush up."

"That's bad!" He yelled.

There was a knock at Anna's door, James walked in.

"What's bad?"

"Anna was s-" Anna covered Diego's mouth. "I was smelling his shirt. Goodbye." She shut the door on James, and kicked Diego out of her room.

"Mum?" James was eating, again.

"Yes?" Ginny looked at him.

"What's wrong with Anna?" James knew Ginny knew.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ginny bit her tongue, she had promised Anna she wouldn't tell anybody about what she did.

"Oh…Kay." James nodded, going up to his own room.

Anna was in her room, thinking. She wasn't a happy person, cuts on her body from razors, ropes under her bed for a emergency-suicide, notes in her notebook that she hid taped under her dresser.

She stared at her ceiling, prayed to whatever was up there, and went to bed, it took her an hour to fall asleep, she cried herself to bed, and that's what she did every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke up about five times during the night. The night she slept would be a miracle.

"Ugh." She moaned, looking at the clock. 6 am, no way she could go to sleep now.

"Good morning." Harry smiled as he came down stairs. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" He questioned her.

"Couldn't sleep." She was almost asleep, head on the table.

"Ah." Getting a bite to eat before work, Harry sat next to her.

"Annna!" Her friend Niki came over around noon.

"What?" She looked at her friend oddly.

"You tired?" Niki stared at the dark circles below Anna's eyes.

"No…" She looked in the mirror, she had forgotten to put make up over her eyes.

"Come on." Niki took Anna drinking.

After ordering two drinks, Niki stared at Anna, "Drink it."

Niki was already on her third drink. Anna sighed, "I don't wanna drink."

"Yes you do."

After drinking 5 each Niki was in lala land already.

Anna layed in her bed for about 4 hours before going downstairs. Niki knew Anna did the drugs, she flipped out. If Niki told James the drugs she had been doing would suck. It wasn't Anna's fault, her friend got her to like it.

"Anna, time for dinner." James called up to her. She stayed in her bed, she didn't want to go downstairs, not when her breath smelled like smoke, plus, she had ran out of gum.

Ginny opened her door half an hour later, bringing her up something to eat "You look exhausted."

"I'm alright."

"You should sleep sweetie." She smiled.

"Honestly grand mum, I'm okay."

Anna went downstairs, it was around 10 o'clock. She sat on the couch with her daughter Lilian. She was playing with dolls, Anna read her book.

"Mommy." Lilian whisperd.

"Wha-?" Anna mumbled, asleep.

"Wake up, sleep in bed." She nodded, taking Anna upstairs by the touch of her hand

Anna woke up at 7 to the sound of Harry getting ready for work. She got up and went downstairs, "Hey." She said, yawning.

"If you don't get a good sleep job soon, have Ginny give you some sleeping pills." He joked.

". Very funny." She rolled her eyes.


End file.
